Breathing Robot: Soul Mate story 1
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: Koenma's depressed from doing the same thing every day, and finally Botan makes him go to Genkai's to relax. Yusuke finds out and tries to help. If you know me well enough, you should know what the pairing's going to be.
1. Chapter 1

YYF14: You know what? I got really bored, 'cause there's no real REASON for writing fanfiction when you're not writing it for anybody, so I wrote a few more stories, and I'm uploading them 'cause I want you guys to be able to read them. I was originally planning on making my own web page, but my dad never got around to helping me, so I figured I might as well put them here.

Anyway, I started a new series. Yeah, that's right. THE ABUSE SERIES IS OVER... For now. I _might _continue it later, but for now, I'm letting my other ideas flow out, and if they ever stop, I might go back to that series. Okay, here's chapter one, hope you guys like it. And, just saying, watch out for some OOCness. I don't think that Koenma's really like this, but hey, it's fanfic. Anything goes. And the disclaimer: I don't own YYH- that honor goes to Yoshihiro Togashi! Lucky…

* * *

Koenma POV (yeah, I'm trying to get better at first person, so I think this story will be in various POVs.)

Stamping. That's what my life consists of. Accomplishing things I don't care for. I wondered- why didn't my father make a robot to do this? Then I remember- he did. Me.

I started to believe I was a robot, programmed to do nothing but stamp papers all day and attend to the affairs of the Spirit Detective. I started to act my part, and gave up on eating, sleeping only when necessary, for only as long as necessary.

I was worrying Botan, but I didn't care. I continued… living, if you can call it that, this way, until, three months after this had started, Botan took action. She came into my office and announced:

"Koenma-sama, you're going on vacation!"

"What?"

"Yes, Koenma-sama. You're going to Genkai's for a little while. Your father is getting concerned about you."

I knew better than to argue.

"When am I going?"

"This afternoon. See you then!" And Botan skipped out of the office.

I growled in annoyance and hit my arm hard enough to leave a bruise. I shouldn't get bruised. I'm a robot. But I do, anyway. And then I remember- all robots have flaws. I angrily used my Spirit Energy to apply bruises to my back, so whenever I rest, I am reminded robots do not rest.

---------

That afternoon, I followed Botan, in teen form, to Genkai's. I made sure I had my hands in my pockets; they were thin, and I didn't want anyone asking me why. When I was in my other form, it wasn't really that noticeable, but in this form, all of my injuries could be seen quite easily.

As we arrived at the temple, Genkai was gardening with Yukina. She stood when she saw us.

"Koenma, Botan. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Enma-sama orders that Koenma stay here for a bit," Botan replied, chipper as ever.

"That's quite all right. Yukina, please show our guest to a room."

Yukina nodded and I followed her into the temple, Botan and Genkai continuing to talk. I wondered what about.

"Here you are, Koenma-san," Yukina said politely, opening a door.

"Thank you, Yukina."

I entered the room, and Yukina left, closing the door. I sat by the window and looked out over the beautiful land, the wind gently blowing my hair. The thought that robots do not enjoy beauty kept nudging me in the back of my mind, but I ignored it, going off into a slight doze.

* * *

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked chapter one. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, and maybe I'll put up two chapters tomorrow, since we have half days all week since it's last week of school. FINALLY! Ja ne till then! 


	2. Chapter 2

YYF14: Hey, peoples! Chapter 2! Thanks for the review, supernerd3333. Anyway, a comment on the last story that I wrote: I thought it was pretty bad. I've read it over, and I thought I could do better. So I tried to make this story better. Anyway, I'll stop talking, and I hope you guys like chapter 2.

* * *

_Yusuke's POV_

"I don't see why we have to go to Genkai's, Kurama!" I complained, me, Kuwabara, and Hiei all following Kurama up the mountain to Genkai's temple.

"We need to train, Yusuke, in case there is a demon that we need to take care of that we cannot handle as of yet," Kurama replied calmly.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen…" I muttered. _But then again… it gives a chance to beat up Kuwabara…_

I grinned, and started to run up the hill.

"I bet I can beat you, Kuwabara!"

"You're on, Urameshi!"

When we reached the temple, (I won the race,) we were surprised to see Botan there, talking with Genkai.

"Hey, Botan! Why're you here?" I asked, walking over.

"Koenma's staying here, and I had brought him, but I ended up talking with Genkai. He's inside, if you want to say hi, but be careful. He's actually sitting peacefully. Don't make him upset."

I shrugged and entered the temple, as the rest of the gang headed out back to start training. I'd just say hi to Koenma, then go and train with the guys. I _really _wanted to beat Kuwabara up.

I opened the door quietly, and blinked. Botan was right. He was sitting at the window, chin in hand, the wind gently playing with his hair. He did seem peaceful, instead of how irritated he had been seeming as of late. Me, the person who almost never pays attention to the guy, noticed his agitated…ness. If that's even a word. I shook my head.

"Koenma?"

He didn't respond, so I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Koenma?"

He winced, turning around. I frowned. I had barely touched him…

"Oh, hello, Yusuke."

"Hey."

I winced inwardly. He was a _lot _different than when I last had seen him. He seemed a lot thinner.

"Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to say hi. Me and the guys are training this week, and when we got here, Botan said you were here if we wanted to say hi, so…" I shrugged.

He nodded and turned back to face the window.

_Koenma's POV_

_To say hi… He snapped me out of my trance just to say hi… _My mind kept trying to figure out why he cared enough. People don't care about robots, they just keep assigning them tasks to do. Yusuke probably could tell I wasn't going to talk anymore, so he left. I half wanted the company, but then I remembered- robots don't have friends.

My Spirit Energy angrily cut my arms, and I winced. I'm not supposed to feel pain, but I do. There's something wrong with that.

_Yusuke's POV_

I walked outside, arms behind my head, thinking about the encounter with Koenma. He was acting really weird, and I didn't know why. I decided to forget about it for now and have fun beating up Kuwabara, but I promised myself that after training, I would talk to Koenma and see what was wrong.

_Koenma's POV_

That night, I lay in my bed, on my stomach, as the bruises hurt when I laid on my back, and thought about that day. I hadn't done anything but look out the window, have that small talk with him earlier, and hurt myself. Even stamping would have been better than today. I actually have to think when I do my job, so it distracts me from the world. Now that I'm "free," I have all the time in the world to think. I don't even know how long I have to stay here.

Yusuke said that he was training _this week_, so I hoped that I wasn't staying the same length of time he was. I didn't know why, but being around Yusuke right now… It wasn't helping matters. He had the perfect life, always having a friend around, always having something to do… My life was routine, now. How pathetic. I was about to inflict another injury, but there was a knock at the door, and I jerked in surprise. Who would visit _me_, and at _night_?

"Come in."

Yusuke, of all people, opened the door as I sat up. I groaned mentally. Why did it have to be _Yusuke_, when I was just thinking about him?

"Hello, Yusuke." I had to be polite, no matter what I felt.

"Koenma? Can I talk to you?"

"Well, I'm not asleep, so sure." There, that sounded like me. The old, carefree me.

Yusuke came over and sat on the bed, thankfully not next to me. He sat on the end of the bed, while I sat near the head.

"You've been acting weird, lately." Oh, no. He noticed. Now he's going to ask me all sorts of questions… My Spirit Energy rebelled in my dismay, and Yusuke blinked, sensing my disquiet.

"So you _know_ you've been acting weird."

"I have not been acting weird, Yusuke."

"Yes, you have. I've been here all day- well, almost all day,- and I haven't seen you leave your room once. _Once_. That means there's something wrong. You look skinnier than you usually do, and you're energy feels all wrong. C'mon. You can tell me."

I wished I could believe him. I wanted to tell him how I felt, and I wanted him to tell me that I was wrong, but I knew it wouldn't happen. It wouldn't happen because I was no better than a robot, and no one cares for them.

Yusuke frowned, sensing my depressing thoughts. He moved closer and put his hand on my knee. I hurriedly moved my leg, making his hand fall off. He gazed at me sadly.

"Koenma. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

I moved away from him, not wanting to feel his gentle touch. My attempt failed. He only moved closer and put his hand on my shoulder. I started, but he held me tighter. I slapped his hand away and held my shoulder tightly, trying to block it out. I had injured it a few days ago, and it still hurt. He narrowed his eyes in concern.

"Koenma?"

He reached over to pull up my sleeve, but I grabbed his hand. I tried to push him away, but I wasn't strong enough after what I had been doing to myself. He overpowered me easily.

He rolled up my sleeve, exposing the cuts and bruises. I clenched my eyes shut as I saw Yusuke's eyes widen in shock. I was both embarrassed and angry at myself for letting Yusuke find out. To make things worse, my Spirit Energy was inflicting more cuts on my arms right in front of Yusuke.

He stared at me in disbelief. "Koenma? You're doing this to yourself?"

I stayed silent, pulling my arm out of his grasp. Pulling down my sleeve, I turned away from him and opened my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Yusuke. My life is pointless."

He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you _serious_? Koenma, you can't honestly tell me you believe that!"

"…I do, Yusuke." _Why _did I tell him that? He didn't need to know!

I heard him sigh exasperatedly.

"Botan told me that you've been acting different. Inhuman. Well, you _aren't _human, but still… I'm worried about you. What happens to the Tantei if the boss is MIA?"

"Not my problem." Why can't I just _shut up_? I keep telling him things that I _don't _want him to know!

"Koenma."

I looked at him. "What?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care?" _I'm nothing better than a stupid machine…_

"No, Koenma, you _are _better than a stupid machine. You have a life, whether you want to admit it or not."

"…Just go, Yusuke. Please…" How did he know what I was thinking? My Spirit Energy probably told him…

"Just two more things. One, promise me you'll sleep tonight."

I stare at him indifferently. "Why does that matter to you?"

"Because it _does_, Koenma. Just promise me."

"…Fine. I promise."

"And the second thing. Show me the rest. Tell me everything."

"Not now, Yusuke-"

"_Yes_, now! I want to know what's wrong with you!"

When I hesitated, he growled, and I flinched away from him. His expression softened, but was still firm.

"Please, Koenma."

I looked at him seriously, searching his eyes. I needed to be able to trust him. He smiled gently.

"You can trust me."

I nodded, and slowly removed my tunic. I heard his gasp of shock. I didn't blame him. It _was _unbelievable. My ribs were showing quite plainly, but were hard to see, as bruises and cuts littered my chest and back. However, the injuries on my chest and back were healing. The cuts on my arms were still bleeding, and the bruises still ached.

"How do you live with this?" Yusuke asked, touching my arm gently. I didn't respond.

Suddenly, his gaze lowered, and my cheeks turned pink.

"Is there anything-"

"No," I answered hurriedly. "I didn't hurt my lower body. I still need it…"

"So nobody gets suspicious," Yusuke finished. He shook his head, and rose.

"Well, thanks for telling me. I'll see you tomorrow."

He left the room and I put my tunic back on, confused. I didn't know what Yusuke was going to do with the information he had just gotten, but I hoped he wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't think I could stand two people knowing. Well, I had promised Yusuke I would get sleep… I lay on my side and pulled the covers over me, closing my eyes. My shoulder ached, but that was the point. I half wanted to get up and do _something_ to occupy myself until morning, but the promise I had made to Yusuke kept nudging me.

I frowned. I'd made and broken promises before. During these past three months, I had promised Botan the same thing I'd promised Yusuke, and I didn't follow through. So why was this any different?

Thankfully, sleep claimed me before I had to think anymore.

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I did a lot of jumping around with the POVs this chapter, but that's okay. I'm gonna put up another chapter today, later this afternoon, so watch out for that. So... Nothing more to say, so, ja ne till next chapter and review if you wish! 


	3. Chapter 3

YYF14: Hey, peoples! Second chapter today! Well, I'm sorry it's rather late, but my parents took us out to dinner b/c it's their anniversary, so I have a good excuse. Anyway, not much to say, so, here's chapter 3!

* * *

Yusuke's POV 

I walked slowly down the hall towards my room. I couldn't _believe _what had just happened with Koenma. How he could say that… how he did that to his own body… Disregarding his injuries…He's hurting himself, and he thinks it's fine! He thinks he's no better than a machine! He _is_! He has thoughts, emotions… He neglects himself… He doesn't eat, sleep… What is wrong with him!

I shake my head. I shouldn't worry so much. Why _am _I worrying? I really need to get some sleep…

-------

The next morning, I woke up around seven, and left my room. I was heading towards the main room, when I heard Yukina. She was asking Koenma something.

"Koenma-san, would you like some breakfast?" Yukina asked politely.

I heard Koenma's polite decline, and I sighed. I walked over to Yukina.

"Don't listen to him. Could we get two bowls of ramen, please?"

Yukina nodded, and headed off to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later, and handed me the bowls. I smiled in thanks, and Yukina went off to check on Kuwabara. The whole gang had stayed overnight, and I bet Kuwabara had been fawning over Yukina 99.9 of the time.

I entered Koenma's room. He looked up at me, confused.

"Breakfast," I said simply. I handed him one of the bowls and sat down on the bed next to him, starting to eat from mine. When he didn't do anything, I sighed and put my bowl aside.

"You need to eat," I said stubbornly. "Remember, I saw you last night. I'm not happy."

"Yusuke…"

"I'm serious. You're going to get sick if you keep this up."

"Then let it be."

I stared at him. He _wanted _to hurt himself… But why?

"Please. Just a little." I didn't want to beg, but I didn't want him to get sick.

He stared at the ramen for a moment, then slowly took the pacifier out of his mouth and started to eat. It was slow, but it was still eating. I smiled and continued to eat my own breakfast.

A minute later, though, he stopped and grimaced. I frowned in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just ate too much, I think…"

I looked at his bowel. He hadn't eaten much at all, and he said he had eaten too much. Well, as long as he kept it down…

"Now, c'mon. I want you to get outside today. You can watch us train."

He nodded silently, and, after dropping our bowls in the kitchen, I led him outside to where we had been training the day before. The rest of the guys arrived shortly. Kurama and Hiei were sparring, Rose Whip against sword. I was fighting Kuwabara, fists vs. Spirit Sword.

Once we had finished with the first opponent, we switched off. Kuwabara and Hiei were sparring with swords, me and Kurama fighting with his Rose Whip, teaching me agility.

After about an hour, we stopped to take a break. Genkai would start the training this afternoon. I sat next to Koenma, who had been watching the entire time.

"How'd I do?" I asked, leaning on the wall of the temple.

"You did fine."

I frowned at the lack of emotion in his voice.

"Koenma? You okay?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"How do you not know? It's _you_, after all."

He paused, thinking. After a few moments, he shook his head.

"I don't know, Yusuke."

"Well, how do you feel? Are you happy, sad, bored, what?"

He bit his lip hopelessly.

"I… I honestly don't know, Yusuke."

I blinked. He doesn't know how he feels? He's treated himself so badly for so long, he's forgotten what feelings are?

I sighed exasperatedly and grabbed his hand, standing up.

"C'mon, Koenma, let's go to your room."

He followed me confusedly, and when we reached his room, I locked the door.

"Yusuke-"

"Shut up and listen. Koenma, you can't keep acting like this. You're forgetting what feelings are! Your life isn't really as bad as you think it is!"

"You don't know that, Yusuke."

I shook my head.

"Fine, think like that. I have to go talk to the guys. I'll see you in a bit."

I left, and was almost immediately confronted by Kurama and Hiei.

"We appreciate that you want to help him, Yusuke, but you can't bully him into feeling better," Hiei said, sounding annoyed.

"I'm not!" I said angrily. "I'm just… worried…" My last word came out in a whisper.

Hiei and Kurama exchanged amused glances.

"So, it's happening, and it hasn't even been two days," Hiei said, smirking.

I frowned. "What's happening?"

"And he doesn't even know," Kurama said, chuckling.

Now I was angry. "What don't I know? Kurama!"

"Ask Genkai, ask Botan, they'll know the answer."

I growled and stalked off to find Genkai or Botan.

* * *

YYF14: Well, I hope you liked it. I'm surprised I got an entire chapter in Yusuke POV. Anyway, gotta go to bed. So tired... Oyasumi nasai, and review if you wish!


	4. Chapter 4

YYF14: Hello, here's chapter 4. It's short, but this whole story is short, so... Anyway, I'll probably put up another chapter later, because SCHOOL'S OUT! Hooray! Well, R&R, and I hope you like.

* * *

Koenma POV 

As I sat in my room, Botan entered and sat next to me on the bed. She frowned.

"Koenma-sama, you look distracted."

"It's nothing."

"How do you feel?"

It took me a minute, but then I finally realized.

"Guilty."

"About what?"

"…Sensui." Why was this so easy when Yusuke wasn't here?

"You're still thinking about that?" Botan asked incredulously.

"I made a huge mistake, of course I would remember. It led into my current situation. Depressed from that, got buried in paperwork, then this happened."

Botan was staring, wide-eyed.

"Koenma-sama…"

"And being around Yusuke is torture…"

I didn't know why I was saying this, but it felt so good to let it out. Suddenly, I heard a small chuckle from Botan, and I glared at her.

"You found out," she said, giggling.

"Found out what?" I demanded.

She shook her head and left. I growled and put the Mafuukan back in my mouth, activating it on myself. It quickly knocked me out, and I thankfully faded into oblivion.

-----------Yusuke POV

I was wandering around the temple when I saw Botan smiling to herself. I walked over, and asked her what she was smiling about.

"Just something that happened with Koenma-sama," she said, her smile turning slightly sad. "He's finding out about something, but he won't let himself act on it. It's sad."

I growled in annoyance.

"Everyone keeps talking about something that I'm finding out about, too, and they won't tell me what it is! It's getting on my nerves!"

Her eyes brightened. "You're finding it out, too? That's great, Yusuke!"

I made an infuriated noise and crossed my arms angrily.

"If someone doesn't tell me what the hell's going on-"

She shushed me, looking around.

"Follow me. We'll talk where it's safer."

I rolled my eyes, but followed her. The sooner as I found out what this something was, the happier I'd be.

Once we had reached a secluded part of the forest, Botan stopped and turned to face me, a delighted smile on her face.

"You're finding out about your soul mate, Yusuke."

I stared at her. "My what?"

"You're soul mate. The person who you're destined to be with."

"But what about Keiko?" Even as I said it, I knew it wouldn't matter. I wasn't as close to her as I had been. Botan shook her head.

"It's supposed to test your soul, Yusuke. There's always one person in your life who makes you _think _that they're a soul mate, but they're really not. It's a test to see if you can be in tune with your soul enough to find the true soul mate, and you're finding yours."

"Are you supposed to be telling me this?"

"No, but don't tell anyone. I decided to help you, since you're so confused."

"But, wait a minute… Since this is happening to Koenma, too, does that mean-"

I stopped. If what Botan was saying was true, then my "soul mate" is… Botan was nodding.

"Yes, Yusuke. And I advise you don't screw this up, since Koenma has had to wait seven hundred years for this, even though he doesn't know. If you mess it up, I don't know how long it'll take for the next soul to be chosen, and I don't know what'll happen to you if you don't get matched up with your soul mate. It's very important."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel good about this." I sighed. "What am I gonna tell Keiko? And how do I know if I'm going to feel right about this? I don't know if I feel… that way…"

"Oh, think about it, Yusuke!" Botan said impatiently. "How have you been feeling about him lately?"

"I'm… worried, because he's hurting himself… I don't want him to be hurt…"

"See?" Botan was smiling again. "And about how you're going to tell Keiko, I don't know, but there are more important things right now. We have to go back and make sure Koenma didn't do anything stupid. This might take some working at, you know."

I sighed. "Okay. Man, I wish someone could have told me this was happening…"

We made our way back to the temple, but by the time we got there, Genkai was ready for our afternoon training session.

"Alright, Grandma, I'm coming," I said, annoyed. Botan tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'll look after Koenma," she whispered. "Come to his room after training."

I nodded, and headed off, following the guys to the training field.

* * *

Okay, not much to say, so... see you next chapter, and review if you wish!


	5. Chapter 5

YYF14: Okay, people, there's only going to be one more chapter of this, and then there's the next story. I think it's longer. It's a sequel to this, because the way this one will end, I _needed _to have a sequel to it. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story, and here's chapter 5!

* * *

Yusuke POV 

"You're not going to get any better if you don't focus, dimwit!"

I looked up at Genkai, who was trying to teach me… something. I couldn't think of what. She rolled her eyes.

"If you're just going to stand there and do nothing, you're going to get beaten up! Now focus! Make a shield with your Spirit Energy, and try to block my attack!"

I did as she said, but her attack sliced through the shield easily, and I fell. Kurama came over, Hiei not too far behind.

"Why are you so distracted, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"Because he found out he has to have a male as a soul mate," Hiei replied for me.

"Shut up, Hiei," I muttered. Genkai, though, had heard.

"So, you finally found it, huh?" she asked. When I didn't respond, she helped me up.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"…Koenma," I said quietly. Genkai seemed mildly surprised.

"So, the toddler gets a match," she remarked. I shrugged.

"Whatever."

"If you're not going to be able to focus, you can train later," she offered.

I thanked her, and set off for Koenma's room, lost in thought. Botan was standing outside the door, looking worried. I hurried over.

"What's wrong?"

"Koenma knocked himself out," Botan said worriedly. "I don't know how or why, but he did!"

"He probably didn't want to think about this anymore," I said darkly. "I know I don't."

"Oh, Yusuke… Maybe you're right… Well, in any case, we need to wake him up."

We entered the room, and I shook my head. Koenma was passed out on the bed, and there were traces of the Mafuukan spell lingering around.

"I think I know what he did, Botan," I said, sitting next to Koenma on the bed. "He probably used the Mafuukan on himself."

I touched his cheek gently, but flinched back when he stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked at me, then at Botan.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting up.

"We had to ask you something, Koenma-sama," Botan replied.

Koenma looked about to say something, but grimaced. I frowned.

"You okay?"

"I don't feel good…"

His aura suddenly went out of control, and he flickered between his two forms. When it finally slowed down, he was in teen form, but it looked like it was a strain to stay in that form.

"I-can't-move…" It looked like a struggle to talk, too. Then what he said sunk in.

"How can you not move?" I asked angrily. Ok, I was more worried than angry, but I couldn't think.

"I-just-can't… no-energy…"

"If you don't have energy, then go back to your other form!" Botan pleaded.

"No! I-don't-want-" His aura sparked again, and he turned into toddler form.

I looked desperately at Botan.

"How come he can't move?"

"Maybe because he hasn't eaten in so long, and his body can't injure itself any further."

"But he ate this morning-"

"He could have used his Spirit Energy to get rid of it!" Botan cut in.

I looked at Koenma helplessly.

"What happens if his body can't work? If it doesn't get energy, will it-?"

"His body is feeding off of his Life Energy. If that goes out…" Botan left that hanging.

"No! That's _not _going to happen!"

I put my hand on Koenma's chest and started transferring my Spirit Energy to him. His body just kept eating the energy up, and I was shocked at how fast it was draining me.

"How did he say you gave Life Energy, again?"

My mind raced as my Spirit Energy continued to dwindle.

Koenma turned back to teen form and looked at me dazedly.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "This'll only take more energy!"

"Think-back to- when we- first met. Remember…"

My eyes widened as I remembered, but I knew it had to be done. I didn't want him to die, especially after I had just found out he was my soul mate.

I took the pacifier from his mouth and pressed my lips to his, focusing on transferring my energy. _Please don't die on me!_

I sat up and watched Koenma carefully. His energy wasn't going haywire anymore, so that was good. I sensed his energy, and smiled when I felt him asleep and fine. I put the Mafuukan back in his mouth and turned to Botan.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We have to tread lightly now. He doesn't know he's your soul mate, and things could go wrong if we rush. He's still getting over some problems from a while ago."

"Like what?"

"Sensui. I don't know what happened, but it still plagues Koenma… The few times I got him to sleep, I heard him mumble something about Sensui. I'm worried."

"Hmm… he's asleep now, so couldn't I see his dream?"

"Yusuke, you have to be a ghost to do that!"

I didn't listen to her, and gently touched Koenma's cheek. I flinched when I saw something. Sensui was-

I tore myself away from it, shaking my head in shock. Botan looked at me curiously.

"Yusuke, what wrong?"

"Sensui… he's… Botan, are these memories?"

"I- I believe so."

I could feel my insides twist. No _wonder_ he was depressed… I shook his shoulder.

"Koenma, wake up. C'mon, you've gotta wake up!"

He stirred, then winced from his injury. I'd apologize later. His eyes didn't open, but I could tell he was awake.

"…Yusuke?"

"Huh? Koenma?"

"Thank you… for both things… but I still can't move."

"Well, go back to your other form to save energy!"

"But… it's embarrassing…" He did it anyway.

Botan went towards the door, beckoning me to follow. I shook my head.

"He needs someone to take care of him. Tell Genkai I'll do my training later."

Botan nodded and left.

Koenma POV

_Yusuke's staying? Why?_

I struggled to turn back into teen form, but I had no energy. Yusuke shot me an annoyed look, and I stopped.

"Don't think I can't tell when you use your energy," he said sternly.

"But it's embarrassing…" I faltered at Yusuke's mixed expression. It was like he was angry, but also sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I called you a baby so much. Is that why it's embarrassing?"

"It's 'cause it's around you…" Why was I telling him this? He didn't have to know! Why do I feel so weird around him!

Yusuke POV

_I have _no _clue how to act around him! Can I _tell _him he's my soul mate, or does he have to find out himself? No, Botan told me, so I don't think that matters…_

What he said snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Say what?"

"Nothing."

I sighed. _Will he ever let himself act on his emotions?_

"Fine, if you don't want to be a kid right now, I'll give you some energy so you can be in your other form for a bit."

He looked up at me thankfully.

* * *

YYF14: Okay, this chapter was longer than the last one, I think, so I hope you liked that. I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow morning, and I'll start the next story tomorrow afternoon. I love being able to update fast again. :D Ja ne till next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

YYF14: Okay, last chapter. I know it's not so long, but... Anyway, I'll be putting up the first chapter of the next story this afternoon. Nekosune, thanks for the review! I missed you:D Okay, nothing more to say, so... here's chapter 6!

* * *

Yusuke's POV 

"Koenma?" I asked, when the energy transfer was done, "How _come _it's embarrassing to be in toddler form around me? I mean, I'm not going to make fun of you anymore…"

"How can I be sure of that?" Koenma muttered, more to himself than me.

I looked away to the side, now seriously contemplating whether or not to tell Koenma about us being soul mates. I really didn't want him to be depressed. It gave me a really lousy feeling in my chest when I saw him hurt, and I bet what Koenma was feeling was a hundred times worse. He probably was starting to realize he liked me, and was torn between wanting someone and not wanting to be hurt again like when he was with Sensui. Sensui was probably his distracter, just like Keiko was mine. Still, it was sad how far it had gone with him. Sensui had actually… _done _something.

I knew I would hate the feeling of being in love, but not being able to do anything about it, because you wouldn't know how the other person would react. Hell, that was what was happening right now! God, if this is what I was feeling, then it must be so much worse for Koenma. I had to do something.

"Yusuke? Are- are you okay? You're pretty quiet."

I could hear it in his voice. I could see it in the way he acted. Wanting to get close, and too worried that the feelings wouldn't be returned.

Koenma POV

Yusuke was being so quiet… I didn't know what he was thinking about, but it looked like it wasn't anything happy. I wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, to try and comfort him, but I didn't want him to hate me for it. My hand quivered, aching to touch him, hold his hand. He looked up, and I knew my cheeks were turning pink. I hoped he couldn't hear what I was thinking…

Yusuke POV

I smiled inwardly, seeing Koenma's reaction. I knew I was right. Outwardly, I kept a serious expression. This might be enjoyable.

"Koenma? Do you know?"

"Know what…? Yusuke, I-"

I held up a hand to stop his stuttering.

"It's okay. Koenma, I know what you're feeling. It's not wrong. This is supposed to happen. Botan told me."

"I'm _supposed_ to- to like-" He stopped himself, but I smiled at his slip.

"Koenma. Yes, you are. I know it's confusing, and you really should know more about this than I do, but Botan said we're soul mates. I know you're nervous, but just let it out."

His eyes widened. "Soul mates? But- I thought- Sensui-"

"No. He was your distracter. Keiko was mine. Did you know?"

"I feel this feeling whenever I'm around you… It was never quite there with Sensui… I _do _like you, Yusuke, I was nervous if you didn't."

I took one of his hands in mine. "Don't worry, Koenma. I like you, too. My only worry is how to tell Keiko when we get back home. But still, now that we know, is there anything you wanted to do?"

"I wanted to forget… Help me forget, Yusuke…"

"Gladly." I leaned over until our faces were inches apart, and we could feel the others' breath on our faces. I laughed softly and took the pacifier from his mouth, putting it on the bed next to him.

"Aishiteru, K-chan," I whispered softly, and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, covering up his soft gasp. It didn't take more than two seconds for him to respond, his hands clasping mine.

He opened his mouth in invitation, and I took it, making sure to keep it gentle. I remembered from what I had seen in his dream how rough Sensui had been. His hands tightened on mine, and I squeezed back in reassurance.

We parted for air, and I was startled to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm not sad, Yusuke, I'm happy. Thank you for- for telling me… I know now that I was wrong. With you, it's like a spark. With Sensui, there was nothing but pain…"

"I know. I saw."

He looked up at me, startled.

"How?"

"I looked at your dream. Sensui was… well, you know, you remember… I'm surprised you didn't crack. I know I would have."

"I was able to distract myself, but that led to this problem," Koenma said reflectively. "It doesn't matter now, though. And what you said was right. I do know about the special parts of being soul mates. Since you're half demon, and I'm a god, there will be some supernatural parts involved."

"Like what? There's no sacrifice or anything, right?"

"No, nothing like that. This is more like a bond, and because of that, we'll be able to hear the other's thoughts or feelings. That's probably why you could see my dream earlier, even though only ghosts can do that."

I nodded. "This is kinda cool, but I can't slack off of training just because I've found my soul mate. You coming?"

He nodded, and we both stood. As we were leaving the room, he smiled, putting the Mafuukan back in his mouth.

"I'm glad we found out, Yusuke. People just aren't happy unless they find their soul mate. I'm sorry about Keiko, though…"

I shrugged. "It's okay. I didn't know this would happen, and neither did you. I just need to think of a way to tell her, and I'll be fine."

I suddenly found myself in a tight embrace, and I smiled, returning it. I could feel all his pent-up emotions come loose.

"Yu-chan… Thank you…"

"Dimwit! It's time for your training!"

I chuckled, and headed outside, Koenma right behind me. I fell into a run, and heard an exclamation of surprise. Happy laughter ensued from both of us, and we raced outside, ready to take on whatever got in our way.

* * *

YYF14: Nice way to end it, huh? Well, I hope you guys liked this story, even though it was kinda short. The next one's longer, I'm pretty sure, and the one after that, which I'm still writing, is DEFINITELY going to be longer, but I'll get into that later. Ja ne, and thanks for reading!


End file.
